Dark Paradise
by VelvetKiller
Summary: Her only paradise is when she close her eyes, and dreams of him tonight. *Songfic* *One-shot*


**Guys, I am so sorry! Don't think I abandoned anything, I just don't have internet right now. But at least it gives me time to write, and completely recontruct my other works of art. I feel like any minute someone's gonna look over my shoulder and exam what I wrote in this library. And thank you my pretties for the lovely reviews, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to respond, but I will try my hardest! **

**P.S. Happy first day of school! :)**

* * *

_**All my friends tell me, I should move on,**_

_**I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**_

_**That's how you sing it**_

_**Loving you forever can't be wrong**_

_**Even though you're not here, **_

_**I won't move on **_

She knew that it's been a while...since his death. Yet, she was still mourning, still grieving, over the fact that she has finally found love, and the cruel hands of fate had ripped him from her life. She could hear their voices, pleading with her, in a small, small way that made a big, big offense to her heart. _ 'Mione, we miss him just as much as you do. You have to be strong. _How could she be herself when half of her is dead? How can she function when everytime she sees that smile, and little nestle of flaming red curls she always thinks of him? Yeah, she could be Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, one of the brightest witches of her age, but she could also sit here and be a widow, with a young child that reminds her so much of his father.

_"Promise me something 'Mione" Hermione sat her book down, looking straight ahead of the bright blue eyes only a Weasley could hold. Studying the seriousness of his face, and the way his palms grew clammy as he tightly held onto her smaller ones, she looked staright at the man in front of her._

_ "Anything, anything to your heart's desire" She smiled warmly, as his mischievious grin settled onto his face; soon disappearing with a more, morose look._

_ "Promise me that you'll always love me, no matter what happens" She looked into his eyes, as if sizing up his soul._

_ "Mr. Weasley" She said with a grin that could only be his, then she let it drop "I promise that I'll always love you forever. There'll never be a moment in my life where I stop loving you" As he clutched her close to his chest she could feel the nervousness oozing from his skin almost, and at this point, he isn't the only one. With the war reaching it's peak, everyone was on edge, even Ginny broke down and sobbed in her arms._

_ "But I'm glad and frightened. Glad and frightened to know that you're just as scared as I am" He placed his chin on the top of her head, holding her in his arms, placing a kiss to her brown locks._

_ "I'd be lost without you"_

She wiped a stray tear away from her eyes, if only she'd gotten to him fast enough. If only she'd kept an eye on him; there was so much she went back on and thought about, so much she could've done that would've kept him alive, although he would've eventually found a way out. He always finds a way out of almost everything.

_ "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NOTES I HAD IN THAT BOOK!" She was fuming, livid, pissed. Exams were close enough that not even the most idiotic person would tear her away from her studies._

_ "Mione-"_

_ "DON'T 'MIONE ME! I GAVE YOU SPECIFIC INTRUCTIONS AND ASKED YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Okay, maybe furious was more the word he'd been looking for._

_ "I know, I know. I'm stupid, and I don't know what I'd do without you but-"_

_ "You're darn right" She huffed, as she paced back and forth as the redhead sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had scrurried out, even Harry and Ron; they're her best friends but, they knew they were powerless when it came to Hermione's temper._

_ "Look, I just wanted to see what you were reading- just wait here" She watched his retreating back into the boy's dormitory, mumbling under her breath of "stupid, moronic men" as he came embarrassedly shuffling back with a brown paper bag. He sat it on the table infront of her, fingers nervously tracing the handle before he let it go._

_ "Open it" She glared at him before she stuck her hand into the bag. Rectangular and solid, books. He had gotten her books._

_ "I got you a new Hogwarts: A History because the spine was falling apart on your old one and the other two should cover all your lost notes and more" She watched as his form was hunched over, toying with his hands as his forearms rested on his lap._

_ "Hey" She called softly, placing the books back on the table and sliding closer to him "I love them" She grabbed his chin as he kissed away any ounce of anger she still hovered against him. _

_ "'Mione?" He called, pulling her into a hug as a smile crept onto his face_

_ "Hmm?" She answered, choosing to just let her body rest against his_

_ "You have the temper of a hellion, and I've been told a act like one" She laughed, turning her head more into his chest "No wonder we're together"_

_**That's how we played it**_

_**And there's no remedy for memory, Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**_

_**Your soul is haunting me, and telling me that everything is fine**_

_**But I wish I was dead**_

Red, stormy, curly hair. Brilliant, sparking blue eyes. A grin that could make her stomach erupt in butterflies. Thick strong arms that envelop her in tear jerking hugs. Strong broad chest that made her want to stay coddled to it forever. Wide shoulders, and strongly toned back that whenever she'd ride piggyback, she could fall asleep with her arms around him. Booming laughter that could light up a whole room. Thin, nimble fingers that would always tuck stray pieces of her hair behind her ear. Everytime she went to sleep he'd plague her mind until she just, tried to stop dreaming altogether. Hours and hours of her lying awake, crying in her cold bed that seemed so huge without his lanky body pressed firmly into her side. Even her house seemed dull, and she didn't have to clean up any more paint, or glitter, or slime from the boys' pranks.

_"You did what?" George smiled devishly at Hermione, from the smile he wore when she walked in, it'd been no good._

_ "Nothing" George enveloped her in a hug as she laughed, trying to squirm her way out._

_ "Is that her?" She looked to George_

_ "You dunce, she's not supposed to know we're here!" She glared as the voices continued, wondering why Harry and Ron stood in her kitchen bickering_

_ "Well, she knows now!" Harry fired back as Hermione tried to make George let her go_

_ "Most of us Weasley's sound alike! Like she'd hear the difference from a few feet" Ron told Harry as he snorted_

_ "Spoken like a true Malfoy" He sneered playfully as Hermione 'accidently' stepped on George's toe, making him yelp in surpise as his hands went to his foot, before shooting up, and realizing that Hermione was already standing in the kitchen's doorway._

_ "Merlin" She stared at the ceiling as a different arrays of paint splattered the ceiling, as smile and frogs jumped all around the counters and floors as one landed on Harry's head as he smiled._

_ "Hey Hermoine" Ron said with a smile "We painted" And that they did. Hot pink, brown, blue and green littered the kitchen as she stopped counting after she'd reached fifteen different colors. She took a deep breath, and with a mutter of a few words and a wave of her wand, all four boys sported snake tails._

_ "They don't go away 'til you get this cleaned" She smiled as George twisted to see the tail on his body_

_ "'Mione, are you crazy?! I can't go out like this!" She raised one eyebrow as she jutted out her hip triumphantly. Then a smirk grew on her face. A smirk that the very one and only, Weasely Twins taught her. She waved her wand again as the boys' shirts changed to a bright green, with a coiled snake, silver and green lettering spelling 'Slytherins Rule'._

_ "I want this kitchen clean!" She shouted as she exited, and began heading from the front door._

_ "This is all your fault!" Ron hushed_

_ "Ah, shuddup. You owe me four thousand six hundred and seven anyway"_

Hermione laughed, and they still didn't get the kitchen cleaned 'til hours later, and even then, they still needed help. She can remember being truly happy after that, but all good things come to an end. The other shoe is waiting for a sign of happiness until it drops.

_"I don't see how you can just act so careless!" She yelled, she'd been frustrated, spending hours on hours trying to help Harry with the locating and destroying of the horcruxes._

_ ""Mione"_

_ "No! I'm helping Harry with something that could possibly take my life from me, and yours and everyone else that I care about and you just" Her shoulders slumped as silent tears started streaming down her face. _

_ "'Mione, you have to know that not everything has to be a bad thing. Yes, this is a serious situation, yes, you are on a time limit but you being stressed out and overwhelmed and thinking about dying at any point in time isn't good. For anybody" She met his chest with a hard thud as he kissed the top of her head._

_ "'Mione, you'll be fine. I promise"_

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side**_

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side**_

_ "Fred?" She lied in bed, hugged closed to his chest, her arm draping to his waist. _

_ "Yeah?" She couldn't lie, at every moment in time, she'd thought about if she'd lose him. If he'd lose her. If at some point, one of them would die, and it's was heartbreaking. At times it had her to her breaking point, the point of tears. The point where she wondered if she'd want to continue living or not._

_ "If I die-" She began softly_

_ "Hermione!" His voice was thick with emotion, as he cut her off_

_ "Please" He could feel her tears splatter on his chest "let me finish" She wiped at her eyes_

_ "If I die, promise me that you'd live your life. Live your life the best you can, and that you'll meet me on the other side" She sniffed as she was met with silence, raising herself to look at him. He sat up, pressing his back against the headboard, eyes cast downward as she stared at him._

_ "Fred!" He yanked her close to his body as he kissed her fiercely. She pulled away from him to see his red, watery eyes "Promise me" She told him, casting her eyes downward, trying to not feel so emotionally exposed_

_ "Hermione, you're not going to die" He told her simply "If it's the last thing I do, you're not going to die" He pulled her to his chest as she sobbed, clinging to him like a lifeline._

_ "I'm scared. I'm scared, and I-"_

_ "I know" He pulled away and kissed her with as much need as before "I know, and whatever I do, I'll never let you be alone again, alright? Never"_

_**All my friends ask me why I stay strong **_

_**Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**_

_**That's why I stay here**_

_**And there's no remedy for memory**_

_**Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**_

_**Your soul is haunting me, and telling me that everything is fine**_

_**But I wish I was dead**_

Sometimes, it felt as if she was having a nervous breakdown. All she saw was his face, and all she heard was his laugh, like a song, that just never left her head. Everytime she'd see red hair and freckles, she'd hear his laugh and couldn't stop herself from asking

"Fred?"

"No, 'Mione, it's George" She snapped herself from her reverie, to see the identical clone of him. He smiled meekly at her, before sitting himself down beside her.

"How have you been?" She smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders as a cry sounded from the next room. She stood, as George pushed her back down.

"I'll get her" She nodded, wiping her eyes as the crying stopped, and footsteps continued and there in her doorway, stood George Weasley, holding Fred's daughter.

"Do you know how she got her name?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips

_"'Mione, if- when we have children, would you let me name our first born?" Hermione snuggled deeply into his chest, wondering where he'd come up with a question like that._

_ "Where'd that come from?" She asked, as she peered up to look at the twin_

_ "I don't know, I just. Been thinking. If I lost George in the war, I'd have a boy, and name him after his uncle" He murmured, she turned, to press a kiss onto his chest._

_ "What if we have a girl?" She asked, as Fred let out a chuckle_

_ "Georgia, Georgia Ginerva Jane Weasley" Hermione smiled, as he would use her middle name to name their daughter._

_ "That's perfect" _

"He said that?" He looked to Hermione in wonder, as she continued

"He said that he'd always have a part of his other twin in his heart, but he wanted more. In honor" She told him, as she looked over to the sleeping girl in George's arms.

"Fred" Her breath hitched, and caught in her thoat "God, I love him, so much" She angrily wiped at her tears

"Sometimes, I get angry for him leaving me" She quietly confessed "sometimes, I wished that it was me that died and not him-

"Hermione" He said sympathetically

"I do, but I can't leave her alone. He wouldn't want me to, like I said, sometimes I'm angry at him for leaving me" She murmured, as she watched George rock Georgia back to sleep "And sometimes, it's like he never left"

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side**_

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight **_

_"Fred?" She looked to see the redhead sitting on what looked like her living room couch, she watched the redhead turn and smile, barely getting a "Hey 'Mione" out his lips before she jumped for him, hitting his hard chest with a thud._

_ "Fred! Oh Merlin! Fred" She held his head in her hands as her tears streamed "Are you real?" She asked as he brought her down to sit on his lap_

_ "For tonight, yes. 'Mione" She kissed him needily, before bursting into a round of sobs; clinging onto him for dear life._

_ "WHY? Why leave me so alone? You said-"_

_ "I know, I promised" He said, peering up into her red, tearful eyes "Hermione, she's beautiful. It meant, so much for me when you named her Georgia; you didn't have-"_

_ "I did. She wouldn't have liked any other name. She's very stubborn you know, she gets that from her father" A grin spread on his face, and it made her stomach sink_

_ "She'll be smart, and beautiful, just like her mother" She kissed him again, as he pulled apart to wipe more of her tears away._

_ "Will you come visit me in other dreams?" She asked, as he hugged her close, and she laid her head in the crook of his neck._

_ "I already did. I just watched, we have rules here to ya know?" He asked, as she smiled, a tearful, almost joyful smile that nearly melted his heart_

_ "And you follow them? Well, look at that, like rules stopped you before" She smiled, as he kissed her again, but slower, and passionate. A kiss that always had her knees wobbily, and her brain pounding._

_ "I miss you" She murmured against his lips_

_ "I love you" She kissed him fiercely, pushing his shoulders down onto the couch_

_ "Don't leave me" She whispered to him, against his lips_

_ "I wouldn't dare"_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ahhh**_

_**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight **_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ahhh**_

_**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight **_

_She looked to him, as he looked down and watched her sleep. She just nestled her body closer to his. To feel him, and hold him again sent her heart in a flurry, it's been too long._

_ "I don't want to wake up from you" He kissed her head, as his arm tightened around her waist. He loved having the ability to do this, to her, kiss her, hold her again._

_ "You have to, and yes, that makes sad for a little while; but then I see you holding Georgia, and the way she smiles up at you and I know you'll come back" She smiled at him_

_ "Is that you? Sometimes in the morning-"_

_ "Yeah. 'm not sure how she can see me, but I'm glad" She saddened, she couldn't see him_

_ "'Mione, I'm always with you, no matter what. Even at your all time lowest, I'll always be by your side" She nodded, wiping her eyes but the tears were quicker as the droplets fell to his chest. _

_ "I meant what I said you know. Even if I can only see you in a dream, I'll love you forever" He smiled, kissing her forehead_

_**There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**_

_**When everybody's watching me**_

_**But I can feel you touching me**_

_**There's no release, I feel you in my dreams**_

_**Telling me I'm fine**_

She smiled as the tiny toddler crawled around, after just getting down from her Uncle Harry's lap and into her Grandmother's arms. Christmas lights were hanging on the walls, as a Santa ornament gleamed, changing colors, and then morphing into a reindeer. Everyone was already at the Burrow when she arrived, and began swooning over Georgia, much like they always did. She stood by the Christmas tree, peering around the room, definately, she felt at home here.

"Fred bought me that, and in turn, I got him a sweater that changes pink and little hearts appear when he's standing around a girl he likes" Hermione laughed, George was still George, but not the same George. She smiled, moving to give him a hug, as Georgia happily waved and babbled to everybody. She wouldn't dare going anywhere else for Christmas.

"It's so wonderful that you came Hermione" Molly told the brunette, as Hermione smiled to Georgia, waving, and watching as a smile erupted on her face.

"I wouldn't spend Christmas anywhere else" Hermione smiled, just as Georgia began shrieking. Hermione could only smile as she understood what that meant.

"Dada! Dada!" Her hands reached out toward Hermione as she turned, to see if she was pointing behind her. Nothing.

"Dada! Dada!" She squealed again, Hermione smiled. Everyone looked at her, surprisingly. She'd told everyone about the dream, and about Georgia's ability to see him. She smiled as she could feel his strong arms around her, as if he was standing, and leaning to hug her into his chest. A welcome, and familiar embrace, and a first, especially infront of people. A cold tingling waved through her cheek, and then on her lips. A warm fuzzy feeling settled in her stomach. She knew she was never alone.

"Dada! Kiss?" Georgia smiled as she went still and everyone waited for movement, jumping slightly as she squealed loudly as if someone had given into her request. Hemione smiled, as her hand held her cheek as she felt the gazes on her and Georgia.

"Merry Christmas Fred"

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side**_

_**Everytime I close my eyes, It's like a dark paradise**_

_**No one compares to you, But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight **_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ahhh**_

_**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight **_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh, Oh, Ah, Ah, Ahhh**_

_**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight **_

Hermione yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she made her way into Georgia's nursery, as she paused. She saw the familiar firey red hair, hunched over her crib and froze. He stood up and turned, a grin erupting on his transparent face.

"She has your eyes" He murmured, as Hermione's face softly smiled, she sniffled,

"And your untamable hair" He chuckled, as she just stared intently at him.

"W-will I be able to see you more like this?" She asked, coming into the room and peering over the crib to see Georgia happily smiling up at her.

"Hopefully" He smiled, as she could feel his arms back around her, and a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you" She told him, wiping at her tearful eyes

"I love you too. I told you 'Mione, I'd never let you be alone again" She felt content, at home, she wasn't alone.


End file.
